Tsukasa Shiramine
Tsukasa Shiramine is a supporting character in Fragment's Note 2 and a recurring character in A Different Perspective. He is a petite, effeminate boy with a female appearance who enjoys messing with others by pretending to be a flirtatious and bubbly girl. Appearance It's a trap. Personality "Tsukasa's like an arsonist who enjoys watching people run around trying to put out the fires he starts." - Kyoichi Akikawa, Act II: Chapter 3 Tsukasa's most prominent trait is his tendency to instigate trouble, as shown in his general attitude. He has a knack for messing with his classmates, especially thanks to his feminine appearance and flirty attitude. In fact, Bobby notes that he isn't 100% sure if Tsukasa's other classmates know that he's actually a guy, thanks to his feminine appearance and girly voice. Alternatively, this may be due to the fact that Tsukasa has trouble opening up to people and really being himself around people who are not close friends with him. Since most people are uncomfortable with his normal way of acting, he often doesn't show his true colors around the people he doesn't know as well. Interestingly enough, Tsukasa is somewhat similar to Kazuhide Fujikura in that he hides a more perceptive side to him. He hides an uncanny ability to read the emotions of his friends. He's also quite a good actor and has a large vocal range; he can imitate others' voices to a limited extent without sounding like himself, which would make him a good candidate for a Voice Actor. Plot Tsukasa does not appear in Act I. Act II Part I: A Reunion Tsukasa's first appearance is in Act II: Chapter 1, where a phone call from him interrupts Bobby's reminiscing. He notes that Tsukasa is one of Kyoichi's closest friends. Tsukasa ends up taking Bobby onto a "date" of sorts, much to his exasperation. This "date" is interrupted when Bobby, empowered by a Miu-esque force, ends up rescuing Yukitsuki from getting hit by a car. After heavy encouragement from Tsukasa, Bobby agrees to escort Yukitsuki to the hospital. Tsukasa comes to the hospital later that day, where he runs into Bobby and Sherman leaving. His attitude unnerves Sherman at first, and Bobby has to explain Tsukasa's gender before Sherman realizes the full situation. Tsukasa shows up again in Act II: Chapter 3, where he runs into Yukitsuki and Bobby on the way to school. Once again, Bobby has to explain that Tsukasa is actually a guy, despite his feminine appearance. On the way, they run into Takatsugu, and Tsukasa insists that most of Takatsugu's attitude is just for show. He reappears in Act II: Chapter 4, where Bobby walks over to his classroom to have lunch with him. Tsukasa makes sure to introduce himself and Kazuha to Ayame during this time. He leads the group to the rooftop and they have lunch there; coincidentally, Yukitsuki shows up at the same location and joins them. After school, Tsukasa tries to intercept Bobby and drag him onto another date, only to find that he was already planning to go with Yukiha, Mikiya, and Kazuhide to the arcade. He promptly gets into an argument with Kazuha, and Mikiya remarks that his personality is strangely reminiscent of Kazuhide's. However, when Bobby faints, Tsukasa is one of the ones who brings him into the nurse's office. Tsukasa's next appearance is in Act II: Chapter 7, where Bobby imagines him with a "TOP NEP" cap after comparing something he said to one of Rina's teasing remarks. Later that day, a feverish Bobby wakes up to find a scantily clad Tsukasa wrapped around him in his bed. Bobby's resulting scream causes Yukitsuki, the twins, Kazuha, Ayame, Kyoichi, and Rina to run into the room. Rina and Ayame promptly drag him out. That night, Tsukasa runs into Bobby right after (omitted .-.) and tries to get Bobby to shower with him. He is interrupted when Ayame bashes him on the head with a frozen water bottle. He ultimately ends up being tied upside down from the ceiling for the night by Ayame, in an attempt to prevent him from going off on escapades. Tsukasa goes to the bookstore with Bobby, Yukiha, and Mischa in Act II: Chapter 8. Just as they notice Yukitsuki and Megumi walking nearby, a car blows a tire and begins hurtling towards the two girls. Tsukasa pushes Megumi out of the way of the car and is unharmed. Part II: Blindness After Kazuha saves Bobby, Tsukasa is the first to notice the shrapnel in her arm that she had been trying to hide. He attempts to pull it out, but Kazuha pushes him away since removing the shrapnel could cause her to bleed out. When Megumi faints, Tsukasa, along with Yukiha and Mischa, attend to her until the ambulance arrives. He reports that she had an intense flashback. Tsukasa disappears until Act II: Chapter 13, where Rina notes that Kyoichi and Shizuku had gone to his place to sleep over. In Act II: Chapter 16, Tsukasa invites Bobby and Sherman out to lunch. Sherman is dragged off by Eri, however, after he provides details about his "lessons". Yukitsuki intercepts them on the way, noting that she wishes to speak to Bobby about a serious matter. At first, Tsukasa is about to start teasing, but realizes the seriousness of the situation and promptly shuts up. After Akihisa gathers a crowd thanks to his shouting, Tsukasa assures Bobby that he'd keep the other students from making a big deal out of the issue. Part III: The Twins Tsukasa shows up along with the others in Act II: Chapter 18; Rina had asked him to help look for Bobby, Yukitsuki, Tsukiya, and the twins. On the way, they were intercepted by Akihisa, who directed them to the correct location. Tsukasa agrees to accompany the exhausted and dazed Bobby home, but Bobby passes out before he can. During this time, Tsukasa introduces himself to Tsukiya and Yukitsuki notices the similarity in the two's names. Tsukasa reappears in Act II: Chapter 20, where he confronts Kyoichi about his behaviors and inadvertently discovers his illness. In doing so, he accidentally reveals it to Shizuku, who has a panic attack. The following chapter, Tsukasa, along with Kyoichi's friend group, meets up with Yukiha's friend group to visit Bobby in the hospital�. Everyone, especially Yukitsuki, makes sure to remind him and Kazuhide to act serious; he cries out in exasperation, and Kazuhide murmurs to him that he'd get used to it eventually. Tsukasa notices the newfound closeness between Bobby and Yukitsuki, and Ayame's response makes him feel out of the loop. Later, he is the one to inform Bobby of Kyoichi's own illness. Part IV: Moon And Snow The Tsukasa-Sherman theory states that “When silences are no longer awkward, that’s when you know you’ve got an ideal relationship.” It’s the closest thing to science that Tsukasa and Sherman have ever created… besides the science of troublemaking. Bobby thinks of Tsukasa in Act II: Chapter 29, specifically within the above quote. Later on, Bobby and Yukitsuki run into Tsukasa and Kazuha, and he expresses genuine surprise when he sees them together. Tsukasa is part of the large group that has lunch on the rooftop in Act II: Chapter 30. He ends up purposefully provoking Yukitsuki's jealousy by instigating a conflict over Bobby between him, Mischa, and Megumi. However, once he notices Yukitsuki's intense aura of intimidation, he quickly bails and goes to sit with Sherman. Akihisa notices him and starts trying to flirt with him, but Tsukasa fends him off by using Sherman as a human barrier. Sherman tries to convince Akihisa that Tsukasa is actually a guy, but Akihisa brushes it off, accusing Sherman of lying just because he wanted Tsukasa's heart too. The following day, Yukitsuki and Bobby run into Tsukasa and Takatsugu on the way to school. Tsukasa tries to discuss the previous lunch's events, but is scared into silence by Yukitsuki. Part V: Deus Ex Machina Tsukasa disappears for a while at this point. He doesn't interact with Bobby again until he's out of the hospital in Act II: Chapter 37. Mikiya informs Bobby that Akihisa is head over heels in love with Tsukasa, and of course Tsukasa is making the most of the opportunity by screwing with Akihisa's head as much as he can. However, this ultimately ends up exhausting him. Tsukasa, along with Ayame and Kazuha, head to the rooftop to get some fresh air and (omitted .-.). Later that day, Tsukasa accompanies Yukitsuki to catch up with Bobby and makes a provocative comment that earns him Yukitsuki's ire. Ayame, Kazuha, Sherman, and Tsukiya quickly abandon him to his fate. Immediately after, Akihisa finds the zombie-esque Tsukasa and starts fussing about him. Tsukasa attends the (omitted) in Act II: Chapter 38. He ends up getting into the same college as Bobby with a full scholarship, and Yukitsuki worries about his interactions with Kazuhide and Sherman. Tsukasa ends up pooling money with Takashi to buy a fancy camera, and takes pictures of the event much to Bobby's embarrassment. Tsukasa ends up becoming a fashion designer who starts his own clothing line. However, his work ends up keeping him in Europe for most of the time, so Bobby rarely sees him after graduation. Bonus Episodes In the sixth Bonus Episode, Yukitsuki informs Kyoichi that Tsukasa might be considering trying Shizuku's wedding dresses "to make sure they look good". Rina sighs and intercepts him before he can. In the alternate ending, Bobby thanks Tsukasa for being his friend and asks him to eventually reveal his true gender to Akihisa. Afterwards, Tsukasa is one of the first ones to provide support for Yukitsuki. Much later, Tsukasa sends a present from overseas for (omitted). Relationships Close Friends Takatsugu Sawamura According to Kyoichi, Tsukasa and Takatsugu have been friends for quite a while; the two understand each other quite well and can see each other's genuine emotions, even if Takatsugu tries to hide them. Despite this, Takatsugu has never been on a mock "date" with Tsukasa until much later in the story. Tsukasa ends up leaving Takatsugu completely exhausted, despite his usually unfettered attitude. Kyoichi Akikawa Kyoichi and Tsukasa are quite close, close enough that Kyoichi is one of the people who Tsukasa can really be himself around. As such, Kyoichi is often subject to Tsukasa's playful, pseudo-flirty attitude. Despite this, Kyoichi considers Tsukasa to be his closest friend in his group. Tsukasa is able to understand and read Kyoichi's emotions very well, and is willing to take extreme measures to help his friend. Kazuhide Fujikura Though it isn't explored in the story, it is hinted that Tsukasa and Kazuhide become good friends in the time skip between Act II: Chapter 37 and Act II: Chapter 38, to the point that even Yukitsuki gets worried about the types of mischief they might try to attempt. Friends and Classmates Bobby Topalis Tsukasa and Bobby have a fairly solid friendship. The two know each other well enough that Tsukasa can act like himself around Bobby, and has even dragged him out on a couple mock dates. However, similar to Kyoichi, Tsukasa is also able to easily empathize with Bobby and identify his emotions. Kazuha Tokimiya Kazuha and Tsukasa are good friends, but they often end up butting heads over femininity-based issues. This mainly occurs during Tsukasa's feminine acting, which ends up annoying Kazuha enough for her to protest. Despite their frequent squabbling, however, Tsukasa and Kazuha have an amicable relationship and have even gone out on a few "shopping dates". Sherman Tendo Tsukasa and Sherman don't meet until Act II: Chapter 2, but they quickly become close friends afterwards. Tsukasa respects Sherman a lot thanks to his mindset and views on life. While Bobby doesn't see them together often, they frequently hang out. The two often discuss philosophy and serious topics, which led to them creating a "Tsukasa-Sherman theory" that stated that "when silences are no longer awkward, that’s when you know you’ve got an ideal relationship.” Akihisa Nakabayashi While they don't meet until late in the story (Act II: Chapter 30), Akihisa instantaneously falls head-over-heels in love with Tsukasa. At first, Tsukasa was ecstatic for another opportunity to act like a girl and screw with someone; however, by Act II: Chapter 37, Akihisa's boundless devotion begins to wear him down mentally. Differences from Canon * In the fanfiction, Tsukasa gets slightly more expansion on his personality. * In the fanfiction, Tsukasa appears a little less, mainly due to the fact that Bobby interacts with him less than Kyoichi does. * In the original, any interaction between Tsukasa and Yukiha's group is not shown; in the fanfiction, Tsukasa meets Yukiha, Mikiya, and Kazuhide earlier in the story and interacts more with them as the plot goes on. * tba Trivia * Tsukasa was originally going to be Tsukiya's younger brother. * Thanks to his feminine appearance, Tsukasa is the only male character who is the main focus of a CG in the canon Visual Novel series. ** In fact, he's the main focus of two CGs. * Tsukasa is a fan of ''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts ''and occasionally makes references to it. ** Though it isn't really expanded upon in the fanfiction, it is hinted that Tsukasa originally decided to act like he does after watching Hideyoshi Kinoshita. * Compared to the rest of the cast, Tsukasa is the fastest runner, has the best physical stamina, and is the most prone to speaking his mind recklessly. * blurg Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective